


Symbiotic Connections

by Anonymous



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crack, Marriage Proposal, Other, the marriage proposal is more of a joke than an actual proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Jacob, I really think that this is the start to something...new and weird... really weird.





	Symbiotic Connections

_There's something that's been bothering me for awhile, Selmak._

_**You're finally admitting that I'm right and we should totally pursue either Janet or the darling Garshaw?** _

_In your dreams, my little annoyance. What I was going to say was.. I think we should...y'know have a wedding, of sorts._

**_A wedding? You want to be joined in the hands of marriage? We haven't even met someone to marry yet, and you suggest a wedding...I worry about you sometimes._ **

_We have met someone to marry. . .each other._

**_I knew we were close, but, I didn't think you thought of our relationship like that. A symboite and its host never think of each other that way. Do you forget that what we have is not romantic?_ **

_Selmak, it's time to learn that things change. People change. I changed myself, I realized that old men like me can find love again. I danced with the thought of being alone for years...and then I met you. I know it's silly that I found romantic love in my own symbiote. But I did, and like my previous marriage, I want to express my love for you to the whole world._

_**You..sound really certain of your feelings for the parasite inside your head... I must say that, in all my years of being alive, this is the first time I've heard of this.** _

_I really do love you, you silly little parasite in my head. BUT don't get onto me for calling you a parasite! You said that first._

**_Jacob, I really think that this is the start to something...new and weird... really weird._ **


End file.
